gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cropduster
The Cropduster is a fixed-wing airplane in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V Description The Cropduster, as its namesake suggests, is a plane intended to spray pesticides over a large area in a small amount of time. Pressing the action/sub-mission button will activate the plane's pesticides (although the pesticides themselves serve no real purpose). However the pesticides will cause pedestrians harm in GTA V. Performance The plane has a short take-off time and slow top speed which makes it unable to gain a large amount of altitude in a short period of time, and the slow rolling of the plane leaves the maneuverability much to be desired. However, the slow speed and the turning ability of the rear rudder of the plane allows it to turn far more quickly than most other "slow" planes allowing it to bank more effectively, making up for its poor maneuverability. Like the majority of planes, it has little to no endurance and is highly susceptible to damage, and like other propeller planes, it will stall when the player attempts to fly it vertically. Design Grand Theft Auto San Andreas In GTA San Andreas the Cropduster closely resembles a Grumman Ag Cat Cropduster, with a partially longer wingspan and fuselage length. It most frequently spawns in gray and red. Grand Theft Auto V A Cropduster appears in the Trailer of Grand Theft Auto V. Unlike the previous rendition, the cropduster resembles a Stearman PT-17 with the vertical stabilizer and cowl of a Stearman 4. Locations * On the top of the hill in Flint County sandwiched by Foster Valley and The Farm. * Parked near a building to the north of Hunter Quarry and south of Octane Springs in Bone County, parked near some static caravans. Trivia *A Cropduster was seen in the trailer for Grand Theft Auto V. *Despite the fact that the Cropduster is equipped with a spraying system located under the wings, the pesticides are ejected out of the rear of the plane in a similar fashion to the Stuntplane. *Cropdusters are a rare sight in the sky, although they are most frequently seen in the country and rural areas, close to farms around the coast of San Fierro Bay such as Blueberry Acres and The Panopticon. *Like other planes that tilt upwards when parked (such as the Stuntplane, Nevada and Rustler) the plane will roll backwards when the Cars drive on water cheat is enabled. *This is the first airplane in GTA San Andreas to be "legally" available, since the Dodo and the Shamal in Los Santos International aren't supposed to be reachable until the player has the pilots license (But can still be entered by jumping over the airport's wall or security booth). Gallery Cropduster GTA V.jpg|A Cropduster seen in the GTA V debut trailer. Cropduster-GTASA-front.jpg|A Cropduster in GTA San Andreas. trailer3_trevor_013.jpg|The Cropduster in GTA V. Screenshot-Cropduster2-GTAV.jpg|Another view of the Cropduster in GTA V. }} de:Sprühflugzeug (SA) es:Cropduster pl:Cropduster Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Aircraft in GTA San Andreas Category:Aircraft in GTA V